Scorpio Miro
Miro is the Scorpio Gold Saint and one of the twelve strongest Saints in Athena's service. A confident and honorable man, Miro is a Gold Saint who refuses to stand down, no matter the opponent, in Athena's name. Appearance Miro has blue hair and eyebrows, as well as blue eyes. Like most of his fellow comrades, his casual clothing has not been revealed, but he wears a faint green outfit while wearing his Cloth. Personality Miro at first appears to be a rather confident man who taunts the Bronze Saints for their weaknesses and absurd goals during the confrontation at the Sanctuary. However, as he faces defeat against Hyoga, Miro realizes that they are truly fighting for Athena as seen by their devotion and he begins to warm up to them, showing a more sympathetic man. He is at times seen as arrogant or impulse, acting before thinking at times. He also shows a more violent and caring nature as when he viciously attacks Saga, Shura and Camus after Shaka's death, attacking without any mercy, and later swearing to avenge Seiya and the Bronze Saints' seemed deaths at the House of Virgo. Sanctuary Grand Pope's Chambers Miro is summoned by Pope Ares who instruct him to retrieve the Sagittarius Gold Cloth and eliminate the Bronze Saints who have defeated every Silver Saint sent to destroy them. Miro is surprised, as he has never heard of a Bronze Saint capable of defeating a Silver Saint before. He is then further surprised as Ares orders him to travel to Japan in order to eliminate them, stating that sending a Gold Saint against a Bronze Saint is like sending a lion against a bug. Not sure why the Pope is so worried about a group of Bronze Saint, Miro asks the Pope and learns about they having the Sagittarius Gold Cloth as well as the Aries and Libra Gold Saints on their side, granting them three Gold Cloths to rebel against the Sanctuary. Before Miro can carry out the Pope's order, Aioria intervenes and urge Ares to let him travel to Japan instead, to which the Pope agrees. As Aioria leaves, Miro asks the Pope about Aioria's story, with him being the younger brother of Aioros who once betrayed the Sanctuary. The battle of the twelve Houses House of Scorpio Shortly after breaking Hyoga free from the ice coffin at the House of Libra, Seiya and Shiryu arrive at the House of Scorpio where Miro awaits them. Remembering Miro as the man who destroyed the Andromeda Island on his own, Shiryu charge first but Miro dodges his "Sho Ryu Ha" easily. Challenging the Dragon to attack once more without moving this time, he instead grab Shiryu's attack with little effort before throwing him to the ceiling. Being challenged by Seiya next, Miro is surprised as Seiya's "Ryu Sei Ken" change into a "Sui Sei Ken", overwhelming Miro's defense and scratching his cheek. Amazed at Seiya having awoken the 7th sense, Miro retaliates as Seiya attack once again, easily defeating the Pegasus with his lightspeed attack. As both Bronze Saints prepare themselves for a combined attack, Miro paralyze them both with his "Scarlet Needle", leaving them both defeated. However, to Miro and the Bronze Saints' shock, Hyoga arrives at the House as well with an unconscious Shun. Receiving a blast of coldness from the Bronze Saint, Miro is shocked to see that he is immobilized. As Seiya and Shiryu pass through the House with Shun, Miro breaks free from the "Kolitso", asking Hyoga if he really thought that would stop him. The Bronze Saint simply states that he did it in order to buy time for his comrades to pass through, and the two Saints prepare for battle. At first seeming equal as Miro and Hyoga's techniques clash, Miro finds himself frozen by Hyoga's attack. However, he easily breaks free from the ice before revealing the "Scarlet Needle" as he launched one into Hyoga's shoulder. Facing several more of the Bronze Saint's attacks, Miro counters every time with his "Scarlet Needle", revealing what will happen should anyone be struck 15 times by that technique. Offering Hyoga a chance to live or die, Miro resumes his vicious onslaught against the Cygnus, swearing to take him down if he does not make a choice. However, Hyoga retaliates with his "Aurora Thunder Attack" after suffering 14 of the needles, seemingly defeating Miro at last. However, the effects of the 14 "Scarlet Needles" have diminished his own strengths and focus, leaving his attack useless. Refusing to go down, Hyoga charge at Miro before the Gold Saint reveals why Camus encased him in the "Freezing Coffin". Choosing to spare him as a friend of Camus, Miro allows Hyoga to leave while informing him that his senses will slowly return. He is shocked however as Hyoga refuse to allow his friends to fight on while he is left behind as a weakling. Once more clashing, Miro swears to fight with his full strength and eliminate Hyoga in their final confrontation. As they clash with their final techniques, Miro lands the "Antares" which take down Hyoga, but at the same time he finds his 15 star points completely frozen. Realizing that Hyoga has finally managed to awaken the 7th sense, Miro accept defeat as he would have died if not for the Gold Cloth. He is further surprised as Hyoga desperately attempts to crawl after Seiya and the others. Touched by Hyoga's determination and realizing they are truly fighting for Athena, Miro neutralize the effects of the "Antares" before sending Hyoga ahead, finally allowing him to pass. Statue of Athena As Seiya and Ikki fight against Saga, Miro learns from Roshi, along with his fellow comrades, the entire story of Aioros' sacrifice in order to save Athena from Pope Ares' assassination attempt, revealing the Pope to be Gemini Saga who murdered the previous Pope in order to take control over Sanctuary and rule the world as a god. When Athena arrives at the House of Scorpio, Miro greets her before accompanying her towards the statue of Athena where he witness Seiya unleashing a Big Bang as his friends gather their Cosmo to him, finally destroying Saga's evil side and ending the Sanctuary battle. Poseidon Miro appears along with the other Gold Sains as they stand in the rain, fully aware that Seiya and his friends are fighting the Marina Generals and Poseidon in order to rescue Athena from the Main Breadwinner. They rejoice as they see the raining ending, and the sun emerging again, meaning that Poseidon has been sealed once more. Hades House of Virgo Miro arrives at the House shortly after Shaka's death, engaging the three former Gold Saints on his own, striking them in a vicious onslaught with his "Scarlet Needle" before being attacked by Saga's "Galaxian Explosion". However, thanks to Seiya's warning, Miro is able to recover from the attack lightly injured. As the three former Gold Saints prepare to use the "Athena Exclamation" once more, Aioria, Mu and Miro prepare to retaliate with the same technique. As they each release their attacks at each other, they are suddenly interrupted when the four Bronze Saints burn their Cosmo and is able to send the energy up into the sky, preventing Sanctuary from being destroyed. Statue of Athena Arriving with the former Gold Saints after destroying the House of Virgo and mourning the Bronze Saints who were thought to have died during the clash, the Gold Saints notice Athena taking her own life with the same dagger that Saga tried to kill her with 13 years ago. At the time the Bronze Saints arrive, there are no one to find at the statue. Hades' Castle Arriving at Hades' earthly castle where they dispose of some Skeletons, Aioria, Mu and Miro are confronted by Rhadamanthys, who easily defeats them one by one, due to the barrier around the castle which leaves them only 1/10 of their strength, as shown when none of their attacks even harmed the Specter by a scratch, while their Cloths are grievously damaged. As the Judge tries to throw Aioria into the world of the dead, the Bronze Saints arrive in their new and repaired Cloths, with the mission of delivering Athena's Cloth to her and defeat Hades. Attacking the Judge right away, Seiya is unable to even leave a mark, as Rhadamanthys easily deflect the attack. Retaliating, he tries to kill them all, but the Gold Saints defend the Bronze Saints, taking the full blast instead. As Mu urges Seiya and his friends to move on, the Gold Saints prepare to take Rhadamanthys down with them, no matter what. Cocytus They are given life again thanks to Athena's divine Cosmo, and they easily dispose of the Specters nearby, before making their way to Giudecca in order to rendezvous with the other Gold Saints. As all 12 are gathered, they combine their Cosmo into Aioros' arrow, and launch a destructive blast at the Wall of Grief, which manage to destroy the wall, but at the cost of all 12 Gold Saints' lives. Cosmo Being a Gold Saint, Miro is able to move at the speed of light, launching attacks at 300 000 km/s. Like his fellow Gold Saint comrades, his Cosmo has a powerful golden aura. Techniques Scarlet Needle: Miro unleash a sharp scorpion needle into his opponent, leaving them with excruciating pain. Until the 15'th needle penetrate the opponent's body, they are given a choice between surrender or death. Scarlet Needle Antares: If the opponent has taken all 14 of the "Scarlet Needle", Miro will unleash the final blow which will finally destroy all senses and slowly drain the life of the opponent. This attack has been seen once as he used it against Hyoga, but he neutralized it before the attack was able to show it's full effect. Cloth Miro wears the Scorpio Gold Cloth, one of the twelve most powerful Cloths which has been bathed in sunlight. Resembling a scorpion preparing to strike it's prey, it may be similar to Miro's way of fighting, using several scorpion stings to weaken his opponents before finally finishing them off. Miro wears a white fabric cape around his shoulders during the Sanctuary Arc. and the early battle of the Hades Arc. against the Specters. Category:Gold Saints Category:Scorpio Saints Category:Former Villains Category:Deceased Saints Category:Deceased characters